BX-Series Droid Commando
The BX-Series Droid Commando, more commonly known as the Commando Droid, was a dangerous droid used by seperatist forces. Appearance and Armament The BX-Series Droid Commando, unlike B1 and B2 battle droids, had a thin skeletal appearance. This enhnaced the droids acrobatic abilities as well as skill in speed and close combat. It also had black colored armor plating which was painted over depending on ownership. Most notably, their human like form allows allowed them to slip into clone trooper armor, easily decieving unwary enemies, and were able to use their "vocabulators" to mimic the voices of opponents. Commando Droids carried a wide range of weapons including E-5 Blaster Rifles, Thermal Detonators, Stun Batons, Vibroswords, portable energy shields, and Electrostaffs. The weapons a Commando Droid carried heavily depended on the task at hand. for example, most only used Electrostaffs to torture captured enemies. As commented by Commander Cody, Commando Droids have more durable armor than that of the B1 battle droid. Commando Droids were known to be able to move even without their legs, however; a single shot to the head or upper body could easily take them down. Rishi Moon Outpost Commando Droids first made their appearance in "Rookies". On the Rishi moon, many of these droid commandos infiltrated the clone outpost and killed Sergeant O'niner, Nub, and Droidbait. After the clones were forced to flee through a ventalation shaft, the droids were able to wear their helmets and mimick their voices. Ryloth Two Commando Droids were seen in the main control room of Wat Tambor's seperatist outpost. They engaged in hand to hand combat with Stak and Razor. With trouble, both commando droids were defeated. The Senate Building Cad Bane owned two commando droids with blue paintjobs and used their 'vocabulators' to his advantage. With the rest of Bane's gang, the commando droids successfully defeated the senate commando's guarding the landing pad. The two commando droids were later seen equipping themselves with senate commando armor, including Captain Jayfon's. The Steadfast ﻿Multiple commando droids boarded Eeth Koth's Republic Flagship the Steadfast. After forcing Clone Captain Lock to escape, they entered the bridge room and killed off all but one Horn Company Clone. All of the commando droids were soon defeated by Eeth Koth. Lola Sayu Late in the year 21 BBY, several recolored Commando Droids served under Osi Sobeck on the Citadel as guards. During an attempt to rescue captured Jedi master Even Piell, Sobeck released several Commandos to intercept them. The droids managed to beat back several members of the strike team, including Ahsoka Tano, but were eventually defeated. One Commando, in the cell of Wilhuff Tarkin, noticed out loud the sucess of the team in escaping, promptly being executed by another droid for such an act shortly after. More Commando Droids, wielding energy sheilds, were sent out after the fugitives, only able to be destroyed from below when they cornered the group. In an attempt to escape the Citadel once and for all, the group charged their shuttle, but a commando droid used a nearby turret to demolish it, killing Echo in the process. Appearances *Rookies *Liberty on Ryloth *Hostage Crisis *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *Clone Cadets (episode) *The Citadel *Counter Attack﻿ ﻿